This invention relates generally to containment or storage of waste oil and other fluids, particularly hydrocarbons; and more particularly, to a simple, efficient, easily shipped, and operable containment system, wherein critical components are protected, yet easily accessed and operated.
There is great and continuing need for environmentally safe, easily shipped, and readily installable and usable containment systems for waste oil (for example engine crankcase oil) as well as other liquids and contaminants. Such system should also be fireproof insofar as possible. I am not aware of any presently available system meeting this need, or having the usual advantages in construction, modes of operation and results, as afforded by the present invention.